With an increased focus on environment, there is an interest in finding suitable biodegradable reagents to replace polymeric materials and reagents therefor from fossil fuels. Biobased materials are renewable, do not burden the environment and are less of a health risk. It is desirable, then, to employ toner that has a lower negative impact on the environment.